


i'm so tired

by SuperDarkRose



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha!Pekka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealous!Juuse, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Omega!Juuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: Juuse's never been one to get jealous. Ever.He's been through the up and down motions of knowing that he's out of his league. For years he's had to watch as older men would go off with other guys and he would be left alone again. He wasn't a desperate omega who was constantly bending over asking for an alpha dick. No, he wasn't like Calle or even Tyler Seguin. Though they had recently been claimed by their own alphas so they were only bending over for their own alphas. He wasn't a slut like they were.He was happy. He was, but that changed at the New Years Eve party.





	i'm so tired

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hello Hello~
> 
> Here I am posting another story again! What is this?! This is a nice little prompt from Tumblr once again and I'm so in love with all of these prompts that I've been given! I hope you guys enjoy this sweet tale.
> 
> This story was beta'd by [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove) and I owe all my love to her! Thank you so much for your help!
> 
> Thanks enjoy!

#  i’m so tired 

 

~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~

 

  
Juuse's never been one to get jealous. Ever.   
  
He's been through the up and down motions of knowing that he's out of his league. For years he's had to watch as older men would go off with other guys and he would be left alone again. He wasn't a desperate omega who was constantly bending over asking for an alpha dick. No, he wasn't like Calle or even Tyler Seguin. Though they had recently been claimed by their own alphas so they were only bending over for their own alphas. He wasn't a slut like they were.   
  
He was happy. He was, but that changed at the New Years Eve party.   
  
He was sitting there steaming as he watched some no-name omega talk up the one alpha that he truly wanted. Pekka was a single, unclaimed alpha, and for quite some time as well. So that caused many different omegas and even betas alike to approach the man. It was beyond frustrating especially the many times he's tried to put himself out there and tell the man that he was interested.   
  
But it seemed that the older alpha had his scent blockers in all of the time because not once did he even try to look his way. He projected constantly, but still nothing. He was becoming frustrated and it just topped it off when he laughed at whatever the pretty little blonde omega was saying.   
  
Juuse watched as the alpha leaned down and whispered something into the omega's ear causing them to laugh and that was the final straw. He broke. Literally, he crushed the paper cup in his hands, which thankfully was empty before he crushed it.    
  
He needed this to stop and he needed it to stop now.   
  
Juuse should be happy that the older alpha was happy and flirting with someone else, right? Wrong. He was beyond pissed and soon he had a plan of action ready to stop this all from happening.   
  
He started this by ‘accidentally' bumping into the older man. Pekka was holding a full paper cup and just as he ‘bumped' into the alpha the man spilled his drink all over the other omega. He apologized but took off before Pekka could turn around and soon the omega was stomping away angrily. Juuse bit his lip to stifle his giggles as he watched the older alpha shake his head and walk away. The same thing happened again but this time it was a group of them! Two omegas and a beta were surrounding the man and Juuse felt his hackles rise at the sight as they all laughed and moved closer to the alpha. Juuse was sneaking into one of the rooms upstairs and finding the worse smelling scents that he could find in the bathroom. It made his nose burn and his eyes water and he knew he hit the jackpot.   
  
He soon snuck back downstairs and found the group on the sofa together which burned worse than the scent inside of his nostrils. He snuck up and began spraying the scent over and over again around them until the omegas and beta were sneezing and hacking over the smell. Juuse had his nose covered until he made his daring escape just as the others left. Pekka was left alone once again causing a wicked smirk to appear on Juuse's face.   
  
This continued throughout the night until it was nearly midnight. He giggled as he got rid of another group until he felt a warm hand clasp his shoulder, spinning him around until he came face-to-face with the alpha himself. Pekka had a very stern look upon his face as he gripped his shoulder. "Balcony. Now." The command was stern and strict and every part of Juuse's instincts propelled him to listen.    
  
The alpha continued to have a steely grip upon his shoulder as he directed him outside and sliding the glass doors close behind them. He felt sheepish as Pekka finally released him and went to cross his arms over his chest, "Talk."   
  
Juuse deflated instantly because there was no fighting against the older alpha ever, "I'm sorry."   
  
"For what, Juuse? You need to start explaining to me why you've been running everyone off all night."   
  
Juuse sighed again before confessing everything. In the end, he felt like he was tearing up and he didn't mean too, but his jealousy got the best of him and he felt sick to his stomach for letting it get out of control as he had. "I'm just...I'm so tired. I got jealous. I couldn't help it. I hated seeing all of these omegas and betas clamoring over you like a piece of meat and I just got so tired of seeing it constantly happening around me. When...when…"   
  
He looked down, afraid to meet Pekka's eyes before he felt a hand pulling his head back up by his chin. "When what, Juuse?"   
  
Juuse felt his heart thumping in his chest as he confessed what was deep inside of him, "When I'm standing right here waiting for you the whole time." He felt so ashamed and horrible for what he did. He felt as if he ruined everything for the older alpha and potentially a possible mate for him as well. He felt his chest constrict tightly until he felt something soft touch his cheek.    
  
He opened his eyes to find the older alpha kissing his cheek and he felt himself nearly stop breathing at the feeling that opened up inside of him. He projected his surprise through his scent causing the alpha to release a deep rumble of a chuckle within his chest. Pekka pulled back and smiled down at him causing confusion to rise up within his body.   
  
"I want to apologize as well. I'm afraid that I've too lead you on."   
  
Juuse felt horrified that the alpha that he's been after for years was just using him the whole time for his own sick game and he felt himself crumble in on himself at the idea. "No, no Juuse, baby please don't think anything bad. I just meant...I've been very interested for a while, but I was afraid you were only interested in me for my alpha status and not...me."   
  
"No! That's not true at all! I...I've had a huge crush on you forever and...I didn't think you were interested because of my age...and my size." He gasped slightly as Pekka hugged him close before he pulled back enough to smile up at him softly.   
  
"I could never think that. I'm sorry Juuse. I didn't intend on causing you to get jealous over this. Instinct can be really annoying and I had that urge to prove myself." Juuse giggled softly as he finally  _ finally _ was able to run his hands over the older alphas chest.    
  
"It is. I'm sorry too. I was acting like a brat. I promise not to do it again."   
  
"Pekka snorted, "I doubt that, but I love when you get pouty and bratty. Gives me more opportunity to punish you."   
  
Juuse's eyes gleamed mischievously in response, "I doubt I'll ever be good again."   
  
"I hope not. It makes this more interesting." They laughed together before a look came over their eyes. Juuse's eyes drifted down to the older alphas lips before suddenly there was a loud explosion behind them. They looked out and found the fireworks going off and several people inside kissing one another.   
  
Midnight. Officially the new year.   
  
"I guess we can make this official?" Juuse teased and found the older alpha laughing before his lips were being captured by Pekka's. He leaned into the kiss as the older man deepened it further. This was everything Juuse ever wanted and he could smell the sweet delicious scent of the older alpha drifting everywhere around him. It was claiming and Juuse instantly felt his body responding to it. He heard the alpha growl in the back of his throat as he pulled him tightly against his body.   
  
Pekka pulled back after biting his bottom lip with a groan that followed after it, "I think we should get out of here and make this fully official before it happens out here on the balcony." The older alpha chuckled deeply but never let him go.   
  
"I agree. I doubt everyone is completely up for watching a claiming happen out in the open." Juuse giggled and soon he was being pulled back inside. They made their excuses but everyone seemed to know. Juuse would ask later about all of that but for now, he was focused on not combusting into a million pieces.   
  
He never thought he would get tired of this, but even though he knew he would be claimed he would still have to control his jealous urges big time.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I love these boys so much and I'm in the works of some big things happening very soon! So keep your notifications on because I have so much more to come!
> 
> As always kudos and comments feeds this author and inspires me to continue to write! Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr [superdarkrose](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) or Twitter [@SuperDarkRose](https://twitter.com/SuperDarkRose/)


End file.
